Unwind With a twist
by midnightwalkwiththeblackroses
Summary: Kate was a nobody. She has no friends, and she never learned to love. That's why her tough mother and father are sending her to get unwound. She runs, but will she ever find her rightful place in life? Or is it her fate to be unwound?


This fanfic has only two main characters for the chapter names (there are others like cop and surgeon)

This story is identical to the original Unwind; the only exception is a new character.

ENJOY!

ONE: Kate

I could fight. I could injure someone easily. Hell, I could kill someone if I got the chance. But I wouldn't be able to do that to my parents. Or my brother, or sister. Life was a trouble being an Unwind, even if you had the fighting skills almost three times as better as every kid or even adult I had ever met, except for my dad. He worked me hard in the gym everyday, well that's what you would expect with a former army general and the owner of three major gym companies in the world.

Nobody ever cared for me or made friends with me. Maybe it was because of my golden eyes, or because they had never seen a girl with a six-pack.

That's why I was becoming an Unwind.

And that's why I was running away. Who WOULDN'T be running away if they knew their body parts were being sold like mules?

I scribbled down a note on a pink sticky-note for my parents to find the next morning. They didn't know I knew I was going to be unwound.

I remember the day I found out; it was exactly one week ago. I saw the form sitting on my father's big desk, while getting a pen. There it was, with my name neatly printed and a bold and loopy signature on the bottom. My father's. I picked it up, my palms sweating so much it left a damp spot on the page. I read a little bit of the form… _One hundred percent…Insure that camp is safe… Never regret… Safe hands… Every part used… Unwind._

_Unwind._

_Unwind Unwind Unwind…_ It was like a broken record playing over and over again. I whispered it slowly.

"Unwind… Unwind… Unwind."

I thought my parents loved me. I thought they wanted me to grow up to be strong, to be successful.

The truth was that they did love me, but we lived in a small house and my mom was pregnant, and she didn't believe in abortions. _It's the same as killing me. Why me, why not my brother? Why not my sister? Why me? _I thought again and again.

The memory made me shudder.

But now I was on my way. I didn't know where, but I was defiantly not going to stand by and let my parents send me to die.

I grabbed my backpack, and filled it with things I would surely need for the journey. Extra clothes, toothbrush, and some money, all packed securely and ready to go.

And then I was off.

I took my last look at the house and slowly waved goodbye.

Goodbye, forever, old friend.

Goodbye.

As I made my way down the street, I thought about where I would go. It was only two years, right? Two years trying to survive in the cold world, alone, with cops scampering around everywhere you looked.

Two years on the streets, to years wandering hopelessly, two years eating out of garbage cans trying to find food.

"OOF!"

I bumped into a boy, who looked about 16. He looked like a deer with a car heading straight towards him.

"Uh… Sorry…" I murmured.

"What are you doing out this late?" he spat.

"What are you, my mother? I don't even know you, boy, and I'm sure you wouldn't care where I was going." I retorted.

He seemed blown away by my quick and sour response.

"Listen kid. I don't have time for this, I need to get away. It's hard enough to be an Unwind." He muttered, shuffling his feet.

"U-u-unwind?" I choked out.

"You think I'm dangerous, don't you?"

"No I was just saying that…"

"That's offensive, you know."

"I don't have anything against unwinds, I am one myself!" I growled.

His eyes widened. "You're an unwind too?" He asked, and surely enough he was feeling sorry for himself.

"Yeah… I am. A runaway unwind."

"When did you leave your family? Just now?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I just left tonight."

"So uhh... I have to go now… You know, to run…"

"Yeah…"

"Bye."

"Bye."

I started to walk a few steps away then got stopped by the boy.

"Well isn't it safer to go with someone else?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"Yeah… I guess so…" I said, trying to hide my smile.

"Good. My name's Connor. Connor Lassiter."

"My names Kate… Kate Devereux."

We shook hands.

I smiled.

"Lets go."


End file.
